M'asseoire sur un banc, cinq minutes avec toi
by Lady Voldemort II
Summary: C'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard, comment te faire comprendre que je t'aime…
1. Dernier jour

_Disclaimer: _Rien n'est à moi (sauf cette histoire), les lieux, personnages et autres sont à la grande Joanne K. Rowling.

_Note: _Il s'agit de mon premier Two-shot_. _Ce chapitre est du point de vue de James. Je pense mettre la suite Mercredi ou Jeudi.

_ Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dernier jour<em>

_« Dernier jour »_ Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, ma deuxième maison, celle qui m'a vu grandir ces sept dernières années, théâtre de nos blagues, nous les maraudeurs.

_« Dernier jour »_ C'est deux mots tournent en boucle dans mon esprit depuis ce matin. Lorsque mes yeux ce sont posés sur le calendrier accroché au plafond de mon lit à baldaquin.

_« Dernier jour »_ Il s'agit de ma dernière chance, dernière chance de séduire la belle Evans, ma Lily. Deux ans que je tente de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime, deux ans qu'elle refuse mes demandes.

_« Dernier jour » _Je me répète inlassablement ces deux petits mots dans ma tête, tout en me dirigeant vers le parc. Le soleil brille et je ne croise personnes dans les couloirs. Tout les élèves de l'école se prélassent sans doute dehors, à l'ombre d'un arbre ou jouant dans le lac.

_« Dernier jour »_ Je franchis la grande porte. Mes suppositions sont confirmées : tout Poudlard s'est réunis dans le parc. Instinctivement je cherche ma belle. Je traverse le parc tout en le parcourant des yeux. Mon regard se pose sur un groupe. Mes amis. Je ne les rejoints pas, préférant rester seul. Sirius et Peter discutent et Rémus est penché sur un parchemin. Sans doute la carte, l'une de nos plus belle création je pense (sans me vanter bien sur). Rémus relève la tête et regarde dans ma direction, mais je l'ignore. Il se tourne en direction du lac avant de revenir de nouveau vers moi.

_« Dernier jour »_ Mes pas me portent jusqu'au lac. Un groupe de 4 eme année chahute dans l'eau. De l'autre côté, assise sur un banc, se tient Lily. J'hésite à la rejoindre, mais pas longtemps. Je contourne lentement le lac sans la quitter du regard.

_« Dernier jour »_ Je m'installe à ses côté. Elle ne réagit pas. Son regard, toujours posé sur le lac, ses mains appuyées sur le banc en pierre. Tout doucement je rapproche ma main de la sienne. Une brise s'élève sur le parc, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses beaux cheveux roux. Cela semble la faire réagir et je m'arrête. Elle tourne la tête et son regard me traverse. Il semble triste, vide. J'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi mais c'est impossible, jamais elle ne m'autorisera à faire ce geste. Elle baisse la tête et regarde ma main, à la fois si proche et si loin d'elle. Elle pousse un soupir et reporte son attention sur le lac. Une unique larme coule sur sa joue, ses beaux yeux émeraudes brillent pourtant je ne fais rien, je reste la, à la regarder.

_« Dernier jour »_ Je passe l'après midi à l'observer, admirer son profil parfait, ses magnifiques yeux vert en amande, les quelques taches de rousseur qui ornent son doux visage, les lèvres pleines, la blancheur de sa peau que je rêve de caresser, ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur son dos. Je passe l'après midi à l'observer et à aucun moment ses yeux n'ont quitté le lac.

_« Dernier jour »_ Ses amies viennent la chercher pour le repas. Aucunes d'elles ne me regardent. Lentement Lily tourne la tête et regarde ma main posé sur le banc que je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Elle se lève et rejoins ses amies.

_« Dernier jour »_ Je la regarde s'éloigner. Alice, sa meilleure amie la prend dans ses bras, elles traversent le parc et franchissent la grande porte. Lily est la dernière à passer, elle s'arrête et tourne la tête en direction du lac puis se dirige à l'intérieur du château, prendre son dernier repas.

_« Dernier jour »_ Mes yeux ne quittent pas la porte. Je reste assis sur ce banc, je ne veux pas rentrer. Je dirige ma main vers l'endroit ou elle se tenait quelques instant afin de sentir sa chaleur. Je suis heureux, heureux d'avoir passé l'après midi en compagnie de Lily sans que cela ne termine en dispute.

_« Dernier jour »_ Tout doucement je retire ma cape d'invisibilité. Grâce à elle j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve : Rester en compagnie de la femme que j'aime.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Votre avis m'intéresse, j'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises. Le dernier chapitre sera le même mais du point de vue de Lily. La suite Mercredi ou Jeudi.<em>

_Chapitre publié le 04/07/2011_


	2. Avec toi

_Disclaimer: _L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi (sauf, encore, cette histoire), les lieux, personnages et autres sont toujours à la grande Joanne K. Rowling.

_Note: _Un grand merci à Marjane (si tu pouvais me laisser ton adresse mail par MP que je puisse te répondre) et Water-Lilas (je n'arrive pas à te répondre, je ne suis pas très douée avec ce site^^) pour les reviews, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Lily.

__ Bonne lecture !_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Avec toi<br>_

_« Avec toi »_ sept ans, sept années à Poudlard, sans doute les sept plus belles années de ma vie, des rencontres inoubliables, des fous rire, des disputes… sept ans, sept années de bonheur.

_« Avec toi »_ Je n'ai plus que ces deux mots en tête depuis deux semaines. Date à laquelle j'ai enfin pris conscience que je l'aimais et ce depuis des années mais je refusais de me l'avouer.

_« Avec toi »_ C'est mon dernier jour à Poudlard. Je sais aussi qu'il s'agit de ma dernière chance pour avouer mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aime, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Pourquoi ai-je fais ma scolarité chez les lions ?

_« Avec toi »_ Tout en réfléchissant, mes pas m'ont portés vers le lac. J'aperçois un banc de l'autre coté et décide de m'y installer afin d'observer quelques élèves jouant dans l'eau.

_« Avec toi »_ De la où je suis, j'ai une vue sur tout le parc. Tout les élèves sont dehors afin, de profiter du temps pour certains et se reposer après les examens pour d'autres. J'observe chaque personne, aucun septième année n'a l'air d'être triste à l'idée de quitter le collège. Suis-je dons la seule ? Mon regard se pose sur les Maraudeurs. Tout en les observant, je remarque qu'ils ne sont que trois. Sirius et Peter discutent ensemble et Rémus est penché sur un livre ou un parchemin. Je le vois lever la tête avant de regarder dans ma direction. Je détourne alors le regard.

_« Avec toi »_ J'observe le lac. D'ordinaire si calme, la surface si lisse, il est aujourd'hui mouvementé, des vagues troublent cette tranquillité. Des quatrièmes années jouent dedans, profitant de cette chaleur accablante pour se rafraichir. Certains tentent même d'apercevoir le Calmar géant.

_« Avec toi »_ Mon regard ne quitte pas le lac. Assise sur le banc, les mains de chaque côté, je profite de ce spectacle. Une légère brise souffle sur le parc m'apportant _son_ odeur. Je tourne la tête dans l'espoir de le voir mais je ne rencontre rien, et n'aperçois que les arbres qui m'entourent. Ce n'est que mon imagination. Je baisse le regard vers ma main posée sur le banc et imagine la sienne s'approchant lentement, pour la prendre, la serrer, la caresser. Je soupire et tourne la tête de nouveau vers le lac. Jamais nous ne serons ensemble, j'ai laissé passer ma chance et maintenant je le regrette. Une larme coule sur ma joue…

_« Avec toi »_ Je passe l'après midi sur ce banc, regardant le lac, perdue dans mes pensées. Je l'imagine à mes côté, m'observant comme il le fait souvent, me couvrant de son doux regard, mais je ne fais qu'imaginer, jamais se rêve ne se réalisera.

_« Avec toi »_ Alice et Iseline viennent me chercher pour le repas. Lentement je tourne la tête vers ma main, que je n'ai pas bougée puis à côté, imaginant encore celle de James à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je finis par me lever et rejoindre mes amies.

_« Avec toi »_ On se dirige vers le château. J'entends les filles me parler mais je n'y prête pas attention, Alice le remarque, elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille que tout va s'arranger. J'aimerai la croire mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Arrivée à la porte, je me tourne une dernière fois vers le lac, à l'endroit précis ou j'ai compris et accepté mon amour pour James Potter. Je me dirige dans la grande salle pour prendre mon dernier repas.

_« Avec toi »_ Assise à la grande table, je décide de prendre une résolution : demain matin dans le Poudlard Express, j'irai lui déclarer mon amour. J'en parle aux filles qui me regardent avec un sourire béat. Après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas à Gryffondor pour rien…

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>C'est terminé! Votre avis m'intéresse toujours et pour les auteurs anonymes, vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse mail par MP pour que je puisse vous répondre.<em>

_Chapitre publié le 06/07/2011  
><em>


End file.
